How To Fix A Relationship
by LondonsLegend
Summary: Can George Weasley and Hermione Granger fix their relationship after a fight, or will it all be in ruins? A one shot!


A/N: Hello, readers! This is a one timer (I don't really know what else to call it), so I won't be updating it or anything. So, I guess, enjoy!  
  
Summary: Can George Weasley and Hermione Granger fix their relationship after a fight, or will it all be in ruins? A one timer!  
  
Disclaimer: You must be pretty duff to believe that I created Harry Potter, 'cause if I did, I wouldn't be putting it on fanfiction.net. smiles  
  
....................  
  
'How To Fix A Relationship'  
  
George Weasley sat in the kitchen at the burrow, his face covered by his hands. He had been sitting like that for a little over an hour, and every five minutes, he would heave out a great sigh. This got to the rest of the Weasley's the first few times it happened, but they ignored it. Now, his sighing was beginning to become unbearable.  
  
"George, why don't you just call her up? I'm sure she would explain everything to you if you would just listen," Ginny told him, walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
George quickly shook her hand off of his shoulder and sighed again.  
  
"No, Ginny. I hate her. She cheated on me!"  
  
"No she didn't!" Ginny insisted.  
  
"Yes. I hate her," George mumbled, his voice cracking, almost like he were crying. He then placed his hands back over his face.  
  
"George..." Ginny was about to protest, when the phone rang.  
  
"Who would call this number? We're not even muggles," Ron said, getting up from the living room and walked to the phone that hung in it's cradle on the kitchen wall. "Hello?" he answered.  
  
"Is George there? It's Hermione," George heard Hermione say on the other line.  
  
"Hold on, let me check," Ron said, placing the phone receiver onto his shoulder.  
  
"George, are you hear?" Ron asked, looking right at him.  
  
"No!" George mumbled.  
  
"No," Ron repeated back into the phone.  
  
"Ron, I'm not an stupid. I heard him in the background!" Hermione protested.  
  
"Hermione," Ron said, "if you aren't stupid, then why do you keep calling when George doesn't want to talk to you!"  
  
There was beeping on the other line. Hermione had hung up.  
  
"That was really mean, Ron!" Ginny scolded when Ron placed the phone back into the cradle.  
  
"Yeah, well, she disserved it for whatever she did to the duff right here," Ron replied, motioning to George with his head.  
  
"It's none of your business what she did to George. She is your friend, and you have know right to treat her like that, especially when you personally have no reason to! And you, George," Ginny said, beginning to scold George for his rudeness. "She really cares about you, and she took the time to call. The least you could do was talk back to her, instead of telling your younger brother to tell her you aren't at home!"  
  
"I've told you before, Ginny! Hermione and I are through, okay?! Just leave it be! It's none of your business either, may I remind you!" George retorted, quickly getting up from his chair, and starting for the stairs.  
  
"George Thomas Weasley! You get your arse back over hear right now!" Ginny screeched, her hands on her hips.  
  
"No thanks, Mum. I'll take a pass this time," George replied, continuing to his room.  
  
George quickly hurried up the stairs and into his room, slamming the bedroom door.  
  
"Yo, Bro!" he heard Fred say behind him.  
  
"Hiya, Fred!" George said, sarcastically greeting his twin brother.  
  
"What was all that about downstairs?" Fred was sitting on his bed, leaning over a piece of parchment, the writing looking to be a letter.  
  
"Ginny being Ginny," George answered, flopping down onto his bed.  
  
"Sounded like it, though, she did mention Hermione's name in there once or twice."  
  
"What of it!?" George snapped.  
  
"I'm just saying, maybe your taking this thing with Hermione a little too far."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"You two had a stupid fight, get over it, mate!"  
  
"We didn't have just a 'stupid fight'! She cheated on me with Harry Potter!"  
  
"You didn't even listen to what she had to say; you just automatically assumed that exactly what you thought was going on."  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!" Fred said, looking up from the letter he was writing.  
  
"How could you know? We had our fight alone!"  
  
"And in this room! I still do have a couple of Extendable Ears, you know," Fred smirked.  
  
"God dammit, Fred!" George yelled, chucking a shoe at him, but missing when Fred ducked.  
  
"I think you need some anger management classes," Fred said, continuing to write more on the letter.  
  
"Shut up!" George yelled, burying his head under one of his pillows.  
  
"Do you want my opinion?" Fred asked, standing up, putting the parchment, quill, and bottle of ink away in a desk, and walking back to his own bed.  
  
"Do I have a choice?" George mumbled from underneath his pillow.  
  
"Not really," Fred replied, shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head.  
  
"What is your 'opinion'?"  
  
"I think that you and Hermione fighting is really stupid," Fred said simply. "And if you want my advice..."  
  
"I don't," George interrupted.  
  
"Well, I'm going to tell it to you anyway. My advice is that you go over to Hermione's house, and just listen to what she has to say. Maybe you were mistaken. Maybe you weren't!" Fred quickly said at the look on George's face. "All I'm saying is," he continued, "is that you're never going to know unless you talk. And not angry sort of yelling kind of talk. I mean 'talk' with actual calm voices."  
  
"That is the stupidest thing that I have ever heard!"  
  
"Hearing you say the word 'stupidest' is even more stupid!"  
  
Fred and George each gave a quick laugh, before continuing their 'conversation'.  
  
"Just do it, George."  
  
"Do I have too?" George wined.  
  
"Yes! Now go!"  
  
"Fine," George grumbled, getting up from his bed. "Tell Mum I'll be back late tonight. I'm not quite sure how long this will take."  
  
"Gotcha, Mate."  
  
And with that, there was a 'CRACK', and George apperated to Hermione's house. He walked up the walk to her house and rang the doorbell. After a few moments, a man opened the door.  
  
"Hello," George said, slightly nervous. "Is Hermione Granger here?"  
  
"Yes, come in!" the man said enthusiastically.  
  
'This must be Mr. Granger,' George thought to himself.  
  
"Just wait here. I'll go get her. She's been pretty upset. Won't talk or eat or anything. I guess she got into a fight or broke up or something with her last boyfriend, George Weasley."  
  
"Oh, uh...sounds bad!" George said, purposely forgetting to mention his name.  
  
"Yes," and with that, Mr. Granger left for Hermione's room.  
  
After about 5 minutes, Mr. Granger came down, Hermioneless.  
  
"She wants to know who her caller is?" Mr. Granger asked.  
  
"Uh, Neville Longbottom," George replied.  
  
Mr. Granger nodded, before returning to Hermione's room. He came out a few minutes later, still Hermioneless.  
  
"You can go in," Mr. Granger said. "But, I must admit, she's not in a very good mood."  
  
"Yes sir," George said, and began walking down the hall until he came to a door with a sign on it that read: 'Hermione's Room'.  
  
He gave a knock on the door, before Hermione answered. When she saw his face and realized who it was, she slammed the door right back in his face.  
  
"Hermione!" George called from outsider her door, knocking again. "We need to talk."  
  
"I don't want to talk to you, George Weasley!" she shouted.  
  
Mr. Granger heard this, and started to walk down the hall.  
  
"George Weasley, huh?" Mr. Granger said, a hand on one of his hips, glaring daggers at George. "I think it's time that you leave, son."  
  
"Please, sir!" George begged. "I really need to speak with Hermione!"  
  
"I don't think she's up to it, Mr. Weasley, so I suggest you leave!" and Mr. Granger placed his hand on George's back and started leading him to the door, when they heard another door open.  
  
"Dad, I can fight my own battles," they heard Hermione say from behind them.  
  
They both turned around to see a tearstained Hermione, standing in the middle of the hall, both of her arms folded across her chest.  
  
"Are you sure?" Mr. Granger asked.  
  
"Positive," Hermione said, glaring at George.  
  
He looked at George hesitantly, before nodding and walking into, what looked to be, the kitchen.  
  
"So, now you want to talk?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Could we have this conversation elsewhere?" George asked.  
  
Hermione stared at him for a moment, before nodding and leading him outside onto her veranda, where they both leaned against the railing.  
  
"So?" Hermione asked, looking at George.  
  
"So, I think we should talk about what happened," replied George.  
  
"What did happen?"  
  
"Well, you cheated on me with Harry!" George yelled, forgetting about Fred's words.  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Then how come I saw you and him kissing?"  
  
"That was an accident."  
  
"Was not! You cannot just accidentally kiss someone!"  
  
"But I didn't kiss Harry! He kissed me!"  
  
"What's the difference?"  
  
"The difference is that I didn't want to kiss Harry, and I wasn't even expecting it to happen!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"That day, Harry told me that he liked me. I told him that I liked him as well, and that was why we were friends. Then he said that he liked me in a different way, and before I knew it, he kissed me. I didn't know that you saw that, otherwise I would have blown up at him even more then I did. I pushed him away, and told him that I didn't like him like that, and that I was in love with someone else."  
  
"I knew it!" George yelled angrily. "It's Ron isn't it, or Fred. No, wait, Neville!"  
  
"No, you git! I love you!"  
  
"You do?" George asked, his eyes looking sympathetic.  
  
"How could I not?" Hermione asked, tears at the brim of her eyes.  
  
"So, you really love me? Nothings happening between you and Harry, or you and anyone else for that matter?" George asked.  
  
"Well, no one 'sept you."  
  
George quickly gathered her into his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips. When they drew apart, a tear silently slid down his cheek.  
  
"I love you so much, Hermione," he whispered.  
  
"I love you too," Hermione whispered back, tears flowing freely, before kissing him on the lips once more.  
  
....................  
  
A/N: So, how did you like this? Remember, this was only a one timer, so there will be no knew chapter and I highly doubt that there will be a sequel. Though, please review and tell me what you thought! 


End file.
